


Professional

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Rudi entertains Maia during a meeting with the Royal Deadfire Company.For the prompt: "Wordless Ways to Say 'I Love You': Making a goofy face until they notice and laugh"
Relationships: Maia Rua/The Watcher
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Kudos: 7





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/gifts).



Hazanui Karu is a tough woman. Rudi can appreciate that. But what she _doesn’t_ appreciate are the endless tasks the Hazanui and every other official within Neketaka have been asking her to perform on their behalf. Rudi has been traipsing around the city all day trying to win the favor of the bickering factions, and now it’s the Royal Deadfire Company’s turn- and judging by the long speech the Hazanui is going through, they have been preparing for her.

Rudi glances at Maia, who is standing at her side at full attention, listening respectfully to the Hazanui. Despite her focus, Rudi can tell that Maia is also feeling the strain of all the work they’ve been doing. Every so often she lets out an impatient breath and shifts her stance, readjusting weight on tired feet; a small motion, barely noticeable, but rare in a disciplined soldier like her.

As the Hazanui turns away, pointing out an island on the map that the Huana _and_ the Vailians have both already asked Rudi to investigate, Rudi throws her head back and rolls her eyes in exaggerated expression of boredom. Maia keeps her gaze ahead, showing no reaction; she either doesn’t see or, more likely, is pretending not to.

The latter possibility only increases Rudi’s determination.

She looks intently at Maia, hoping the other woman can feel the weight of her stare, and then lolls her head to one side, rolling her eyes again before letting her shoulders collapse and her tongue hang from her mouth- the very picture of _died of boredom_.

She _knows_ Maia sees her now; her lips are pressed together to hold back a smile, and there is a distinct deliberation in the way she keeps her gaze focused on the Hazanui. Willing to see just how far she can push her luck, Rudi rocks on her heels, listing slightly to the slide as if about to collapse, then snaps back up with a startled expression as if suddenly waking from a nap.

Her efforts are finally rewarded as Maia lets out a snort of laughter, which is quickly transformed into a cough when the Hazanui turns back to them. Rudi quickly resumes an expression of respectful neutrality, but once the Hazanui returns her attention to the map she flashes Maia a quick, victorious grin.

The meeting drags on for another half hour, much to Rudi’s dismay, and by the time they finally leave the Hazanui’s office she’s nearly forgotten the incident. But soon as the door closes behind them, Maia turns to Rudi and smacks her lightly on the arm. “You _ass!”_

Rudi doesn’t miss the laughter threatening to break through Maia’s reprimand, and with a grin she says, “Oh, come on. It was funny and you know it.”

Maia just shakes her head hopelessly. “ _Distracting_ is what it was. You’re cute, but I do have a professional reputation to uphold.”

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want me to distract you anymore?” Rudi asks in as innocent a voice as she can manage.

Maia rolls her eyes in answer, but she can’t completely fight back the smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “Not in front of my superiors, at least. Get me back on the ship and you can distract you all you want.”

Rudi laughs, and hooks her arm through Maia’s to lead her down the hallway. “Deal.”


End file.
